Many prior art systems proposed for dosing additives involve complex monitoring electronically and/or mechanically to achieve the desired concentration of active catalytic metals in the fuel. The provision of systems that require modifications to fuel tanks or to wiring harnesses are not practical for retrofit applications due to the great variety of trucks being used commercially, even by a single fleet owner.
Other prior art systems require operator monitoring and/or intervention. However, fleet operators need the assurance that an FBC additive concentrate is being properly added to the fuel of designated vehicles without requiring a particular operator to perform any task other than his normal fueling operation. Operator monitoring or intervention can be problematic, especially where the same vehicle is used by different operators.
Current and proposed regulations challenge manufacturers to both achieve good fuel economy and reduce emissions. While fuel additives will likely be necessary to achieve the objectives of the regulations, the art has provided no simple device capable of metering an effective additive into the fuel in a reliable manner with no operator intervention or attention.
Automatic correctly proportioned introduction of fuel additives into the fuel tanks of vehicles on a regular, consistent basis is a challenge to fuel additive suppliers and fleet owners desiring to use them. There is a current need for a safe, economical and effective answer to the problems associated with the regular dispensing additives into the fuel.